Force of Order
The Force of Order was a team formed by Tanma during the third Great Earth War. History Made for the purpose of preventing smugglers from delivering supplies or weaponry to earth, the Force of Order patrolled space in the vicinity of the planet in either seperate vessels or in a large Carrier, depending on the situation. They were originally formed when the first nuclear strike affected Tanmanian territory, but by the time they had arrived near earth, war had already fully broken out. Joshi Nuva, who around the same time was evacuating from Texan turf, recieved order to take the spot of Grunan as the final member after the latter had been killed in an incident involving the Solekian Sigma Unit. Their Operation went fairly smoothly until their ship was heavily damaged as war started spreading out across the system, leading to an escape with slowly depleting Oxygen supplies and a fire. The result of this high-speed trip on a barely in-control ship was the death of three team members, with the leader, Daedal, only being able to save one of his teammates and himself with his air-powers, and Joshi Nuva not reqiring to breathe. Later, the group was disbanded and rewarded high honors by Tanma on one of his asteroid bases. Members Members marked with an asterisk (*) did not survive the ORION's final, disastrous flight. * Daedal - A Toa of Air covered in feathers. He was assigned the role of leader. Believing in Old Tanmanian values, he treated each team member as he felt they deserved on basis of their species. * Grunan - A Toa of the Green and longtime friend of Daedal's and reliable follower of Tanma's. He was killed before the team could carry out its mission. * Gierax* - A male Vortixx assigned to the team for his skills as a gunner and as a mechanic. His task was, naturally, manning the cannons to shoot down approaching ships of any non-Tanmanian faction nearing Tanmanian turf. * Karkara* - A female Skakdi of Magnetism. She possessed x-ray vision, which was useful to scan passing Tanmanian ships for non-Tanmanian passengers or non-permitted goods. * Aysee - A member of Ehlek's species. He possesses a high resistance to electricity and has been praised for his Piloting skills. He has an equally skilled brother by the name of Deecee * Joshi Nuva - A "Toa" with the Power of Acid created by Mutran. Despite his rednecky, and sometimes primal behavior he is loyal to Tanma and carries the rank of Admiral through his many achievements as a combatant, leader and assassin. * Nightstalker* - A member of Nocturne's species, a powerful brawler who had no qualms tearing open the hull of a Photokian ship to inspect it, and then proceed to pulverize everyone inside with his four arms. Machines The Force of Order owned a total of four Space vessels, three fighters and their large carrier. * ORION - The Orion was their carrier, modeled after a flight-adapted Miru Nuva. The four windows representing the visible parts of the visor ended up being the ship's downfall as they eventually burst, causing the air inside the ship to be sucked out. * Eagle I - Deadal's personal Gunship, an Aquiline ship with one cockpit for a pilot and one for a Gunner, which was manned by Gierax * Powerage - Aysee's ship, designed much like his own head with the top covered in many razor-sharp fins that were able to conducs electricity and pass it on to ships that came to close. * Tecnological Mind - Joshi's modified prototype of an alternate build of the commonly used Lhikan Nightfighter, which was one of the earlier smaller fighters in the Tanmanian Military to be able to travel at FTL speeds. Category:Tanmanians